


Demon's Syn

by Gio_Snower



Category: Free - Iwatobi Swim Club, Free ES, Free Special Summer, Free!, Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club
Genre: 3some, Demoni - Freeform, Erotica, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, chiesa, church
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_Snower/pseuds/Gio_Snower





	Demon's Syn

La porta si spalancò all'improvviso e la figura snella di un ragazzo si stagliò contro l'oscurità; lo scroscio della fitta pioggia che cadeva, produceva un forte rumore di fondo che risuonò attraverso le arcate della Chiesa della Maria Nova. Un fulmine schiarì per un attimo il cielo scuro e investì la figura, rivelando il viso affilato e delicato del ragazzo e i suoi lunghi capelli neri. Gli occhi dello straniero, di un blu brillante, quasi surreale, si fissarono nei suoi e un brivido lo attraversò, scuotendo. 

_Non mi invita a entrare?_ Chiese una voce nella sua mente, bassa quanto affascinante. Sussultò, incredulo, e fissò l'uomo davanti a sé chiedendosi se fosse stato lui a _parlargli._ Ma non era possibile... No? Scosse la testa, dandosi dello stupido, e riportò lo sguardo al ragazzo sulla porta.

“Perché non entri?” gli domandò con un sorriso. 

Il ragazzo spalancò leggermente gli occhi, ma non disse nulla; fece qualche passo ed entrò nella Chiesa, fermandosi vicino alle panchine per i fedeli. 

Incuriosito da quello strano comportamento, decise di avvicinarsi all'uomo e, con la coda dell'occhio, notò che i suoi vestiti erano fradici e stavano sgocciolando sul pavimento; rialzò lo sguardo e due incredibili occhi azzurri lo fissavano, aspettando. Allora capì.

_Non procede perché ha paura di bagnare il pavimento._

“Vieni con me” gli disse, porgendogli una mano. Il ragazzo la fissò per qualche secondo, ma non si mosse. 

“Se resti così ti ammalerai” gli fece notare. 

“Hai ragione” disse a voce bassissima il ragazzo, annuendo. 

_È la stessa voce di prima... No... Non è possibile, ah ah._

Trasalì, rendendosi conto che era passato almeno un minuto dalla risposta del giovane. Gli annuì per rassicurarlo e si voltò, facendogli strada lungo la navata della Chiesa.

“Vuoi seguirmi in Sagrestia?” gli domandò. 

Il ragazzo scosse la testa. _No, non posso entrarci_. Disse una voce nella sua testa, facendolo nuovamente sobbalzare. 

“Sei tu?” domandò, ma lui non rispose. Lo osservò a lungo e lui sostenne il suo sguardo senza muovere nemmeno un muscolo. 

“Va bene...” sospirò, sorridendo. Era la stanchezza a tirargli un brutto tiro, probabilmente. “Aspettami qui”.

Il ragazzo annuì. 

Si diresse verso la Sagrestia, vi entrò e prese i vestiti donati dai fedeli per i meno fortunati, prese anche un asciugamano e uscì. 

Davanti al confessionale v'era il ragazzo; gli porse i vestiti e gli sorrise. 

“Puoi cambiarti in Sagrestia o anche qui, tanto non c'è nessuno” gli disse. 

“Sì” rispose il giovane senza aggiungere niente, nemmeno un _grazie._

“Io sono padre Tachibana, ma puoi chiamarmi anche padre Makoto o semplicemente Makoto” affermò, grattandosi leggermente la nuca, sperando di non apparire troppo asfissiante. 

“Makoto...” mormorò il ragazzo e il suo battito accelerò al suono di quel mormorio. Sembrava miele fuso.

“Haruka” disse semplicemente l'altro, fissandolo. A quel nome qualcosa dentro di lui successe; il suo corpo sembrò surriscaldarsi e lui avvampò leggermente in viso. Per un attimo si perse, troppo sconvolto da quella reazione così istintiva, e quando si riprese il giovane lo stava fissando.

“Ah... Perché sei entrato nella Chiesa?” domandò, chiedendosi se non fosse una domanda stupida. 

Gli occhi di Haruka brillarono e lui si chiese se quegli occhi appartenessero davvero a un umano; erano troppo belli, troppo profondi. Il giovane stesso era bellissimo, la sua pelle era nivea e i capelli neri – come le ali dei corvi, con riflessi azzurrini – contrastavano il suo pallore, mentre le sue labbra e le sue guance erano rosee e attraenti. _Stupendo. Haruka non si può definire in altro modo, credo._

Haruka si avvicinò e gli posò una mano sulla guancia, ignorando la sua domanda. 

“Makoto” pronunciò il suo nome come una richiesta. _Ma cosa sta chiedendo?_

“Io... Penso di dover andare...”

Haruka si sporse e con lievezza sussurrò al suo orecchio: “Resta qui, resta con _me_ ” 

_Lo vuoi anche tu_ , disse una voce nella sua testa, facendolo sussultare. Ormai, non riusciva a nutrire più dubbi.

Quella voce che gli parlava senza voce era di _Haruka._

La mano di Haruka si mosse e dalla guancia – che sfiorò con lentezza – si spostò verso il petto. Era una carezza così lieve e sensuale che lui rabbrividì, sentendosi sempre più caldo. 

“Io non... Dio... Siamo nella Casa di Dio” farfugliò; non riusciva a pensare lucidamente. 

“Allora considerami un angelo” disse Haruka e le sue parole suonavano convincenti e peccaminose allo stesso tempo. 

_Sono un prete, sto sbagliando. Devo... Devo allontanarmi da lui._

Haruka lo attirò a sé prima che lui potesse scostarsi e gli leccò il collo, facendolo gemere. 

Iniziò a camminare, spingendolo verso il confessionale. Una vola al suo interno Haruka si girò e chiuse la porta; erano nella parte del prete, dove lui tante volte aveva ascoltato le confessioni dei fedeli. Era completamente e irrimediabilmente confuso, il suo corpo sembrava bruciare e sentiva la sua eccitazione spingere contro la talare e contro Haruka, che si spingeva contro di lui a sua volta. 

Il ragazzo gli sbottonò la talare e gli leccò il collo lentamente, disegnando cerchi sulla sua pelle e lasciando una scia di fuoco.

Lui continuava a gemere, preso dal piacere bruciante di quell'attimo; appena Haruka lo morse si lasciò scappare un gridolino di piacere che fu subito zittito dalle labbra del giovane. 

La mano di Haruka scese e – mentre con l'altra gli stuzzicava i capezzoli, ormai turgidi, tanto duri da fargli male – introdusse le dita nella sua entrata.

“Fa male...” mormorò con le lacrime agli occhi. Era tutto così nuovo e strano. 

“Shhh” sussurrò Haruka e lo baciò, facendogli dimenticare il dolore e rimpiazzandolo con una sensazione strana e languida alla bocca del suo stomaco. 

“Padre Makoto?” domandò una voce, bussando alla porta del confessionale, la cui finestra era coperta da una tendina nera. 

“Ki...sumi” ansimò tra un bacio e l'altro. 

“Sta bene?” chiese Kisumi dall'altro lato. 

“Interessante” disse Haruka e con gli occhi luccicanti aprì la porta. “Vieni” disse a Kisumi.

_Cosa...?_

L'espressione del giovane ragazzo – di Kisumi – cambiò velocemente; dapprima sembrò scioccato e poi i suoi luccicanti occhi viola sembrarono interessati e divertiti mentre un sorriso lussurioso si disegnava sulle sue labbra.

“Oh. Mi ha battuto sul tempo qualcuno, quindi? Ho sempre desiderato anche io fargli certe cose” esclamò con allegria, entrando.

Subito si portò dietro di lui e iniziò a bisbigliare al suo orecchio mentre con le mani lo accarezzava. 

“Ero venuto a confessarli dei peccati per adescarlo e convincerlo a farlo con me, ma sembra già pronto a questo” gli sussurrò con voce sensuale, il suo alito caldo sfiorava il suo orecchio e gli mandava piccoli brividi lungo la schiena. 

Kisumi gli girò la testa e lo baciò appassionatamente, giocherellando con la sua lingua, invitandolo a esplorare la sua bocca. 

Haruka nel frattempo si era posizionato fra le sue gambe e, senza dar preavviso, lo penetrò.

Sussultò, incapace di trattenersi. Qualcosa era nel suo corpo e si faceva strada dentro di lui; oltretutto faceva _male._

“Fa... ma... le” ansimò, ma subito venne zittito da un nuovo bacio di Kisumi. Haruka iniziò a spingere e i colpi si susseguivano uno dopo l'altro, presto il dolore venne sostituito da ondate calde di piacere. 

“Penetralo” disse Haruka e Kisumi. 

“No...” mormorò lui, incapace di protestare con più forza.

“Padre Makoto” ansimò Kisumi, lo baciò nuovamente, zittendo le sua ultima protesta e poi lo penetrò. 

Faceva male, molto male; due corpi estranei erano nel suo corpo e a lui sembrava di strapparsi, era come dilaniato dal piacere e dal dolore mescolati insieme. Kisumi e Haruka iniziarono a muoversi all'unisono, spingendo, montandolo senza riguardi. Il calore cresceva e cresceva, finché non raggiunse l'apice – pensando di star per morire – e venne insieme agli altri due. Haruka sorrise per la prima volta, un sorriso affascinante quando lussurioso, e ricominciò da capo. 


End file.
